


Waiting For the Sun

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #3 He can't wait for the war to be over.





	Waiting For the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This has exactly 100 words. The FFN version has 85 because their word count system is strange.

The clouds rolled in dark and heavy and faint thunder rumbled in the distance. He stared at the sky above, no longer surprised at the blackness. Enough dark magic could shut the world in complete shadow. It was a miracle that everything wasn't pitch black already. He turned from the window, looking for her, finding her eyes gray and vacant. Soon. Once the war was through, his sunlight would return. She would light up the skies above, driving away the shadows. His sun would shine and his heart would melt from her smile. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
